Checkmate!
by Thazt
Summary: YooSuMin memandang Yunho dengan tatapan aneh dan hanya berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Yunho dan berkata "Yang sabar ya hyung. Semoga kau selamat. Oneshoot. DBSK fanfic


**Checkmate**

**Disclaimer : they belong to themselves**

**Pair : Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Cast : all DBSK member**

**

* * *

**

Yunho langsung bergegas menuju kebelakang panggung setelah penampilannya selesai. Ia baru saja selesai menyanyikan CheckMate, lagu solonya. Setibanya ia di belakang panggung YooSuMin memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. YooSumin hanya berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Yunho dan berkata "Yang sabar ya hyung. Semoga kau selamat." Yunho hanya bisa melongo, ada apa dengan ketiga membernya itu? Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'sudahlah' pikir Yunho.

"Yunho ssi!" Yunho menoleh ketika So Ah In sang penata rias memanggilnya "Saatnya ganti baju" ujar Ah In. "Baiklah" Yunho berjalan cepat ke ruang ganti

-sementara itu di bagian YooSuMinJae saat Yunho melakukan perform CheckMate-

"Hyung, kau mau menonton Yunho hyung perform?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong, "Ne" ujar Jaejoong, ia berjalan ke pinngir panggung untuk melihat Yunho perform. "Lebih baik jangan" ujar Changmin. "Hyung, jangan!" tahan Yoochun. Terlambat Jaejoong sudah terlanjur berjalan untuk menonton Yunho. "Waeyo? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menonton Yunho?" Jaejoong mendengus kesal, selama latihan Ia tak pernah melihat Yunho latihan dengan lagu Checkmatenya karena Yunho sendiri yang melarangnya. "Lebih baik hyung tidak melihatnya!" giliran junsu yang berbicara. Tapi Jaejoong tak memperdulikan mereka bertiga. Ia terus menonton Yunho menyanyikan Checkmate.

"Changmin, cepat seret Jaejoong hyung!" perintah Yoochun padanya. "Aku takut ia akan menangis melihat Yunho hyung!" Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Changmin langsung menuju Jaejoong. Sama seperti Yoochun, ia pun khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun Yunho akan menari dengan penari wanita dengan sangat mesra. "Gawat jika Jae hyung melihatnya!" desis Changmin.

Ketika Changmin tiba di tempat Jaejoong. Yunho sedang menari dengan penari wanita. Changmin melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Jaejoong mematung melihat Yunho yang berada di atas panggung. Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah hyung nya itu, tak ada respon, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Changmin menghela nafas "Mampus kau Yunho hyung!" lirihnya.

Yunho selesai menyanyikan lagu Checkmate. Saat itu juga Jaejoong tersadar, ia menoleh ke samping dilihatnya Changmin sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Minnie" lirih jaejoong pelan. "Yunnie selingkuh" Ia menunduk, tak lama air matanya tumpah. "Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku kalau Yunho akan menari dengan penari wanita dengan mesra?" tangisan Jaejoong makin keras, "Di..dia bahkan menikmatinya. Menari dengan wanita itu."Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang baru saja berniat akan menjelaskannya pada hyung nya itu.

"Hyung!" sapa Junsu, tapi Jaejoong terus berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Junsu. "Changmin, waeyo?" Tanya Yoochun. "Jangan bilang, dia menonton Yunho hyung sampai akhir" desis yoochun. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Mampuslah yunho hyung sekarang" ujar Junsu pelan dan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Junsu.

-kembali lagi ke Yunho-

-yunho POV-

Hmm. Jaejoong kemana ya? Kenapa ia tak terlihat dari tadi. Gak mungkin dia ada di panggung, sekarang giliran Junsu yang tampil. "Maaf, apa kau melihat Jaejoong?" Tanya ku pada seorang petugas belakang panggung. "Tadi aku melihatnya di pinggir panggung sedang menonton anda tampil"

Apa? menontonku tampil? Aduh! Habislah aku! Jadi itu maksud tatapan mereka tadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mencari Jaejoong. Aku berkeliling ke seluruh backstage untuk menemukannya. "Yunho-ssi, saat nya tampil!" menejer kami berteriak memanggilku "Ne" ujarku tak kalah keras. Ah, pasti Jaejoong pasti ada di sana. Langsung ku percepat langkahku. "Jae!" teriakku. Tapi jaejoong tampak tak peduli. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Astaga, dia benar-benar marah rupanya.

-end yunho pov-

Pukul 11 malam, konser telah berakhir. Kini mereka telah berada di kamar Hotel tempat mereka menginap. Begitu Yunho selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia langsung menyelinap masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. "Jae, aku ingin bicara" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Jaejoong langsung menutup bukunya "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" ujar Jaejoong parau. Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa bermaksud menuju ranjangnya, tapi Yunho lebih cepat. Ia memegang lengan Jaejoong menahannya untuk pergi. "Lepaskan aku Yun!" perintah Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tetap tak bergeming. Ia malah duduk di sofa dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong menunduk. "Apa kau cemburu Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tepat sasaran. Jaejoong memang cemburu saat melihat Yunho menari dengan mesra bersama penari wanita yanag ia tak tahu namanya itu. "Ayolah, joongie. Aku hanya menari dengannya. Aku tak menciumnya" ujar Yunho lagi saat Jaejoong tetap diam membisu. "Kau bohong padaku!" lirih Jaejoong. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah. "K-kau menari dengan mesra bersama penari wanita yang entah siapa namanya." Jaejoong sedikit berteriak "Dan kau terlihat menikmatinya" lirih Jaejoong. Air matanya kini telah benar-benar tumpah.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, "Hiks, kau jahat yun!" lirih jaejoong di tengah tangisannya. "aku benci padamu!" ujarnya lagi "Aku benar-benar benci saat kau menari dengan penari itu!" dengan cepat yunho langsung mengecup bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Cara yang tepat untuk membuat Jaejoong diam.

"Jaejoong, my boo jae. Dengarkan aku!" yunho menatap mata bulat besar milik Jaejoong yang amat dusukainya. "Aku menari seperti itu, karena memang harus seperti itu!" Yunho menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong. "Tapi kau menikmatinya! Aku melihatnya sendiri Jung Yunho." ujar jaejoong marah. "Tidak seperti itu joongie" Yunho menghela nafas, tak dikiranya akan sesulit ini jika Jaejoong sedang cemburu. "Karena itu aku melarangmu melihatku. Bukannya aku sudah bilang, kamu jangan menontonku. Kamu bandel sih!"

"Aku kan penasaran!" lirih jaejoong pelan "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu yang melarangku melihatmu!". Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jaejonng yang amat disukainya."Oke-oke, aku minta maaf boo" bisik Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum"Maafkan aku juga. Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil kan?" ujar jaejoong pelan. Yunho terkekah kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Joongie. Cemburu berarti cintakan?" Yunho langsung mencium Jaejoong. "Saranghae" ujar Yunho di tengah-tengah Ciuman mereka.

-di bagian YooSuMin-

"Akhirnya mereka baikan juga!" ujar Junsu. Ya, mereka bertiga sedang mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh appa dan umma mereka. "Terus, aku tidur di mana ya malam ini?" Tanya changmin. "Sepertinya yunho hyung tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini sampai besok pagi." keluh Changmin sambil menghela nafas. "Sudah, tempati saja kamar Yunho hyung!" ujar Yoochun. "iya-ya. Good night hyung" ujar Changmin sambil berjalan menuju kamar Yunho yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya jaejoong.

Changmin tidur dengan gelisah, suara-suara aneh terus terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Ia tahu itu suara apa tapi tetap saja itu membuanya merinding "Arrgh, mereka ribut sekali sih!" changmin terus menggerutu mendengar suara aneh yang terus terdengar sepanjang malam itu.

-FIN-

* * *

Gimana?

Gaje kah?

Terinspirasi dari perform Yunho waktumenyanyikan lagu Checkmate di Final Concert 4th The Secret Code Live tour Tokyo Dome. Huwaaa! Aku gak terima Yunho dance ma dancer cewek yang sok seksi itu *pundung di pojokan

Okelah.. REVIEW is Needed!


End file.
